Leave It to Nia
by writerchic16
Summary: Someone has a psychic cold, and it's not Booker or Raven. Of course it happens at the worst possible time - while Raven and Chelsea are in the middle of the biggest fight they've ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave It to Nia**

Summary: Someone has a psychic cold, and it's not Booker or Raven. Of course it happens at the worst possible time - while Raven and Chelsea are in the middle of the biggest fight they've ever had.

A/N: I'm getting too old for this. Eh, well. At least now I can say I've finished the first draft of a novel, and this is the result of stalling the rewrite process.

I tried (and failed) to watch Girl Meets World, but I genuinely like Disney Channel's latest sequel series. The first season was better though. My main issue with this season is how they messed with Raven and Chelsea's friendship, so...here we are. I also keep waiting for them to bring back psychic colds, and for Nia to develop her own abilities. It was kind of inevitable that I'd end up combining them all in a story.

Note: Minor spoilers for the Sleevemore trilogy. (Wow, it's been a really long time since I've written fic for a current show.)

 **Chapter One**

It started on Friday. All week she'd woken up with a scratchy throat and stuffy nose, but they both went away by lunch. On Friday she still felt sick until her last class. Nia hoped the unseasonably warm weather was wreaking havoc on her sinuses, but she had to face facts. Her symptoms would not go away by the time she got home from school. Nia's weekend plans were so over the second her mother got a look at her red, puffy eyes.

"Miles and I are supposed to hang out tomorrow!" Nia whined to Tess. They made it to Nia's room since Raven and Chelsea were out, but they only had a couple of hours until Raven's shift ended. "As soon as Mom sees me, she'll make me cancel!"

Tess grimaced at Nia's blotchy face. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing. Your eyes are messed _up."_

"Thanks Tess," Nia grumbled. She sat on her bed with a box of tissues nearby, feeling chilly and hot all at once. Not a good sign. As much as she wanted to go out, she also wanted to crawl under the covers and stay there until Monday morning.

Tess shrugged. "Seriously though, maybe you should get some rest. Miles will understand. And you don't want to get him sick, do you?"

"No, I guess not," Nia answered, her resolve weakening. He wouldn't ditch her just for canceling once, right? Maybe they could FaceTime so he'd see that she was really sick and not making up an excuse. "But I'm not giving up yet. Maybe if I take some medicine, drink a lot of juice and rest until tomorrow, I can still meet up with Miles." While she spoke, she got into bed and pulled the covers up, relieved to finally get some sleep.

Considering Nia's exhaustion, her best friend looked skeptical. "Yeah, maybe."

 _And maybe I'll get an A on that social studies project I haven't even started yet._

Confused, Nia stared up at Tess. "That was a little harsh. And I can't believe you haven't started the social studies project, we got the assignment two weeks ago!"

"Uh, you know, you get your rest. I'll check on you later." Tess shook her head as she bolted for the door. Nia wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Tess talking to herself...

 _Did I say that out loud?_

* * *

As Tess entered the hallway, she ran into Booker and Levi. "Hey guys," she said. "Do you want to go play basketball or something? Nia's not feeling good so she's taking a nap."

Booker was instantly concerned for his twin. "I thought she didn't look right today. We can play basketball, Tess, right after I tell Nia we're leaving. Should I call Mom?"

"No!" Tess exclaimed. "I mean, uh, Nia doesn't want your mom to know she's sick. She's afraid she won't be able to hang out with Miles tomorrow."

Levi wrinkled his brow. "Miles? That's one of the psychic kids from the center, right?"

"Right, and..." Tess paused, noticing Booker had spaced out. "Oh boy. Vision Face Alert." Unable to continue the conversation without him, Tess and Levi waited patiently in silence.

The psychic came back to reality in less than half a minute. Both Tess and Levi sighed with relief, tense after the freezing incidents. "Well?" Levi demanded. "What did you see?"

Booker seemed bewildered, typical after a vision. "Nia," he answered. "She was saying, 'Now I definitely have to cancel my date. I can't go anywhere like this!' But she looked completely normal except for the cold. Maybe she's talking about being sick?"

"In that case you better go check on her," Tess replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Looks like we'll have to put off basketball though. Come on, Levi."

* * *

Nia tried to sleep, but she woke up when she heard the front door open. She glanced over and saw Booker and Levi in her doorway. "Hey guys," she said with a weak smile. "Tess probably told you I was sick. I'm fine though."

"Not according to Booker's vision," Levi replied.

Sitting up in bed, Nia raised an eyebrow at her brother. "You had a vision? About me?"

"Yeah. I don't think you're gonna make your date with Miles," Booker answered. He explained the vision and his thoughts about it.

Nia let out a long sigh. "Oh well. I still don't want to cancel, but it's not looking good. Honestly right now I just want to sleep."

 _That went way better than I thought it would._

Nia stared at Levi. "What do you mean?"

Equally surprised, Levi hesitated before answering. "About what? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did," Nia insisted. "You said, 'That went way better than I thought it would.'"

Levi's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back from Nia. "I...didn't _say_ that, Nia. I thought it. Word. For. Word."

"H-he didn't. I didn't hear anything," Booker said, backing Levi up.

Starting to feel scared, Nia glanced between her twin and her honorary younger brother. "T-the same thing happened with Tess before. I heard something about a social studies project but she didn't say it out loud. How...what..."

"You're finally getting your psychic power!" Levi exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

Booker shook his head in disbelief. "No way. I'm her twin. If I have visions, she'd have visions too. Twins can't have different psychic powers."

"I didn't know you were a psychic expert. Are you applying to the Sleevemore Center?" Levi retorted.

Nia laughed. "Okay, hold on, we have to prove that I can read minds. Let's do an experiment." Just saying it out loud amazed her. Was this possible? Wouldn't her mother have mentioned it before? On the other hand, they only found about their family's legacy less than two years ago.

Then she went into a sneezing fit. Nia used a handful of tissues before she could speak again.

 _Ew, that's nasty._

 _Gross! I hope she washes her hands._

Nia glared at Booker and Levi, respectively. "Thanks for your sympathy, you two. I'll make sure to wash up after I clear out my poor, stuffy nose."

While Booker frowned, Levi gasped. "It happened again! I didn't say that was gross, I only thought it!" He paused. "But seriously, do you at least have hand sanitizer?"

Nia rolled her eyes and reached for the hand sanitizer bottle on her nightstand. "Okay, now, an experiment. I've read your minds so far, but it's just been random. Do you think I could read someone's mind if I focused on them?"

"Let's try it," Booker volunteered. Then he stood there with a smirk on his face, waiting for her to say something. At her perplexed look he explained, "Go ahead. 'Focus.' Read my mind."

Since Booker was so condescending, Nia became even more determined. "Okay, I will." She sat directly across from him and stared at her brother's head, willing his thoughts to get louder. In a weird moment she swore she felt her psychic energy pushing against his. Finally...

 _THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE –_

Nia yelped and jumped off the bed. "Stop stop stop stop stop!" she wailed, her hands over her ears. He'd been think-singing at the top of his mental lungs. "You know how much I hate that song, Booker!"

"What song?" Levi asked, amazed.

While happy that he'd annoyed Nia, Booker still couldn't mask his disappointment. "Wow. You really can read minds."

Nia couldn't be more thrilled to discover her new power, but she worried about Booker's resentment. "What's _with_ you? Are you really so jealous that you can't be happy for me?"

"Hey, you've been jealous of my psychic power, now it's my turn," Booker retorted defensively.

Exasperated, Nia insisted, "Come on, Booker. I accepted it when you told me, remember?"

"Not right away..." He trailed off, breaking into a genuine smile. "Okay, yeah. This is awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She didn't tell her mother right away. For one thing, Raven wouldn't be home for another hour. Nia closed her eyes almost the second Booker and Levi went to find Tess. Voices in the living room woke her up again soon after, but this time they belonged to her mother and Aunt Chelsea. Nia tried to ignore them as she snuggled further under the covers.

"You didn't have to pick me up, Rae."

"Why wouldn't I? You were on my way home."

"I would have taken the bus if I'd known you'd be like this!"

"Like how, exactly? Like a responsible adult?"

The moms were arguing again. Since they'd become impossible to ignore, Nia resigned herself to putting off sleep until the fight was over. She even stood by her door to listen because...well, why not? The two best friends conveniently stood in the living room, well within earshot.

Chelsea looked more furious than Nia had ever seen before. "I'm sick of this. Why are we always fighting? Why do you always have something negative to say about my life?"

"Maybe because there aren't a lot of positive things to say about it," Raven snapped, already in a full-on temper.

Nia winced at the same time her aunt Chelsea did. Things had been tough lately, but Raven didn't need to point it out so bluntly. Sure enough Chelsea's face revealed how much the remark hurt. "Hey, I keep everything about your life to myself."

"Well, yeah, what's there to say? I'm the only one of us with a job," Raven retorted.

"How could I forget when you remind me every, single, day? This is no picnic for me either, Raven."

"It is a trip a Vegas through," Raven muttered.

Incensed, Chelsea demanded, "What was that?"

"Nothing, I was thinking how much I would _love_ to go to Vegas," Raven went on. "But _I_ can't because I have a job and responsibilities..."

Chelsea put her hands on her hips. "I asked you if you minded watching Levi. It was important that I go on this trip."

"Why, you needed to get away from me? Because I can't think of any other reason you'd need a break."

"It wasn't about taking a break, it was about..."

Raven shook her head. "No, no, no. That's it. You left because you couldn't stand me making my jokes all the time. Well, here's a hint, I wouldn't make those jokes if..."

"I know, I know, if I got a job," Chelsea interrupted. "That's all you care about anymore, isn't it? All you care about is hating your job, snapping at me, and being miserable."

The tension in the air increased drastically. Nia couldn't even read their minds – she could only sense the anger. In a sweeping gesture, Raven pointed at the front door. "Then leave if I'm so miserable," she ordered. "See how tough it is out there on...your own."

As soon as Raven said it, she instantly regretted it. Nia could read her mother's mind again once guilt cut through the anger.

 _Oh snap. I really, really shouldn't have said that. She wouldn't leave. Would she?_

Too overcome with emotion, Chelsea stood by the kitchen, staring at the exit like she might take Raven's suggestion. Nia stepped back from her door. Eavesdropping was bad enough, but did she want to hear her family's thoughts during an ugly fight? Curiosity got the better of her and she moved towards the door again.

"Maybe that would be for the best," Chelsea said slowly, looking like she didn't believe her words.

 _I don't want to leave,_ Chelsea thought. _I don't. Levi and I love it here. But I can't stay if it's ruining the best friendship I've ever had._

Stunned by Chelsea's response, Raven crossed her arms, her eyes on the ground. "Yeah, maybe it is. We couldn't live together forever, right?"

"Right. Um, I guess I'll start looking for a place," Chelsea said.

"At the risk of sounding like a jerk..." Raven replied. "Can you, uh, afford to move out? I'm mad but I don't want you and Levi living on the street."

Annoyance flashed in Chelsea's eyes. "I'm not completely broke, okay? You know I still have savings that Garret couldn't access. If I can't find an apartment and a job right away...I'll just have to go back to San Francisco and live with my parents for a while."

Raven's thoughts were so frantic that Nia couldn't help hearing them. _San Francisco?_ _Is she serious? What if I never see her again?_ Meanwhile, Raven stubbornly refused to let any of this show. "Okay then. You do that."

"I will." And even though she just got home, Chelsea stormed out of the loft.

Tears streaming down her face, Nia curled up into a ball on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

When Nia woke up the next morning, her eyes were puffier than they'd been the day before. She slept most of the night, but between her cold and the numerous crying sessions, she looked much worse. Booker stopped by her room on his way to the kitchen. "'Morning, Nia. How are you feeling? Mom said you slept through the night."

"I feel terrible, and not because of my cold," Nia blurted. "This is awful, Booker. Now I definitely have to cancel my date. I can't go anywhere like this!"

Booker grinned. "Hey, that was my vision! What's going on, Nia? Does it have something to do with how weird Mom and Aunt Chelsea were yesterday? They're barely speaking to each other."

"They had plenty to say when they got home. Booker, close the door, I don't want Levi to hear this."

As he shut the door, Booker asked, "It's that bad?"

"Yeah, it is." Nia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Booker...Mom kicked Aunt Chelsea out of the apartment. She's moving."

"Oh, come on," Booker said. "I'd believe that you can read minds before I believed that Mom kicked Aunt Chelsea out. They're like sisters! That's why we call her Aunt Chels! If she and Levi move out while she's fighting with Mom...what if we never see them again?"

"It's a possibility."

Her brother had started to pace the room. Nia's answer made him pause. "Nia, I was being dramatic. We'll see them again. Levi goes to our school."

"He won't if he moves to San Francisco," Nia replied glumly.

Booker's voice emerged as a high-pitched squeak. _"San Francisco? For real?"_

"Yes!" Nia exclaimed. Her stuffy nose making her sound even more emotional, she explained, "I didn't even have to read their minds to find this out. They were practically _screaming_ at each other. Aunt Chelsea said she'll try to find an apartment here, but if she can't, she'll move back in with her family."

Sinking into Nia's desk chair, Booker looked stunned. "Wow. I don't get it, what were they fighting about? They seemed fine before."

"They weren't fine." Nia stared at Booker, wondering how her psychic brother could be so dense. "They've been snapping at each other for months now, and it's because Aunt Chelsea doesn't have a job yet. But I also think it's because Mom's so unhappy."

"Mom's unhappy? I know she said she 'lost her vision' or whatever but..."

Nia nodded. "Yeah. Aunt Chelsea actually called her 'miserable.' Out loud. It was weird...they were saying the meanest stuff to each other, but they kept the nice stuff all bottled up. I couldn't help reading their thoughts during the fight. Mom really regrets telling Aunt Chels to leave, and Aunt Chels really doesn't want to go. They're both being stubborn and dumb and I just want it to be over."

At the risk of catching her cold, Booker sat next to his twin and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, they'll work this out like they always do. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Not until Mom and Aunt Chels make up. Booker, when they screamed at each other yesterday...all I could think about was Mom and Dad's divorce. I-I...I don't want everything to change again."

* * *

Nia fixed up her face the best she could before going into the living room. The moms, Booker and Levi sat around the kitchen counter. Raven and Chelsea ignored each other, Booker inhaled his cereal, and Levi tried to figure out why no one was talking. As Nia walked in, Levi asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie, why do you ask?" Chelsea said with forced cheeriness.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, because no one's saying anything."

"So? We can't have a nice, quiet breakfast?" Raven replied defensively. She looked up when Nia walked in, grateful for the distraction. "Nia! How are you this morning, baby? You must be feeling better if you're out of bed." _Good, I would've felt terrible leaving her here. I shouldn't go to the fabric store before work, though. I'll stay with Nia as long as I can._

Apparently Nia could still read minds. She'd woken up in a daze after sleeping so long, wondering if the psychic phenomenon had been a cold-induced dream. "I'm way better Mom, really. You can leave whenever you want," Nia insisted. Her mother and Aunt Chelsea needed to spend as much time apart as possible while they were still so angry. "Aunt Chelsea will be here to take care of me, right?"

Chelsea nodded as she took out a loaf of bread. "Of course, Nia! Do you want some toast? It's best to have something plain when you're sick." _Poor Nia. I can take care of her while I look for new apartments online._

"Uh...yeah, toast would be great, thanks." Nia grimaced, noticing Chelsea glance at her laptop on the coffee table. Even though it was up to the adults to end their fight, Nia couldn't sit back at let half her family move out. She had to do _something._

Meanwhile, her mother grabbed her purse. "Well, I'm off to work, I guess. Nia, call me if you need me for anything, and I'll pick up medicine on my way home..."

"Mom, wait!" she exclaimed.

Nia didn't know what she'd say, but she let out a relieved sigh when Raven paused by the door. "What is it? Do you need something before I go?"

"No, not me, um...Booker! He needs a ride to...to...school! He's playing basketball with his friends."

Still in his pajamas, Booker whirled around in his seat towards her. "Huh? I am?"

Raven sighed at her son. "Booker, go get dressed. If you're not out here in five minutes you'll have to find another ride."

"But –"

"Come on, Booker!" Nia pulled her brother towards the hallway and glanced at Chelsea. "I'll be right back and we can have breakfast together, okay?"

Chelsea gave her a confused look. "Okay..."

Nia shoved Booker into his room and closed the door behind them. "Get dressed. You need to go with Mom so you can talk to her about Aunt Chelsea."

"Hey! This is my Saturday, Nia! I planned to stay in my PJs until well after lunch." He paused. "And I'm not getting dressed until you're outta here."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm leaving! Just say you'll talk to Mom!"

"How can I ask her about her fight with Aunt Chelsea? She'll never tell me what's really going on."

"Don't ask directly, just...make conversation. About Aunt Chelsea. Eventually she'll talk about what's really bothering her. I mean, she's definitely thinking it."

Booker stared at her. "What'd you hear in there?"

"Well, nothing about the fight," Nia admitted. "But I heard her think about going to the fabric store before work. She always goes to the fabric store when she's really upset, remember? She called it her 'happy place.'"

"Mom's so weird," Booker muttered. Then he let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll do it. I guess you're talking to Aunt Chelsea while we're gone?"

"Yup. I'll talk to her as soon as Levi isn't around. He'll probably play video games in his room all day like he usually does."

Booker glared at her. "Lucky kid. That was _my_ plan for today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Booker got in the passenger seat of Raven's Scut car, he told his mother the truth. Well, some of the truth. "I don't really have to go anywhere, Mom," he confessed. "Nia made me go with you so we could talk. Things are awkward and we, uh, just want to know why."

To his surprise, Raven looked embarrassed. "Nia heard me and Chelsea yesterday, didn't she? I knew she couldn't have slept through that."

"Yeah, she did," Booker answered. "Mom, are Aunt Chels and Levi really moving out?" Booker braced himself, waiting for his mother to ignore or brush off his question.

She did neither. "Maybe," she confessed. "The thing is, it's time for them to find their own place. They couldn't live with us forever, right?"

Booker stared at his mother with wide eyes. "Why not? They belong here with us. Not all the way in _San Francisco."_ He made it sound like the worst place Levi and Chelsea could possibly live.

"Boy, Nia heard a lot," Raven muttered.

Considering Nia's condition, Booker laughed at the irony. "You don't know the half of it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Mom, this is crazy! You can't let Aunt Chels and Levi move!"

"It's not up to me," Raven retorted.

"Yes it is!" Booker insisted. "Whatever this fight was about, it's way out of control. You have to make up before she and Levi are gone forever. Nia and I fight all the time, but you always force us to talk it out if we're angry with each other for too long."

"Booker, this is different. Chelsea and I are grownups with more complex issues."

"I don't think it is," Booker replied. "You guys are family. You're only getting on each other's nerves because you spend so much time together. You need to sit down with Aunt Chelsea and talk about what's really bothering you."

Raven gave him a sad smile. "That's a nice theory, but Chelsea knows what's bothering me and she's sick of hearing it. We just need to spend some time apart." While Booker processed this, Raven started up the car. "Come on, Booker. I can go to the fabric store another day. Let's get a real breakfast, and I'll bring you back before my shift."

* * *

After Levi rushed to his room to play video games, as expected, Nia sat with Chelsea in the living room while she finished her breakfast. Chelsea had her computer on her lap and a notebook in her hand, ready to write down any promising phone numbers. Nia played dumb to see if Chelsea would tell her any useful information. "What are you looking for, Aunt Chelsea?"

"Um, nothing, just shopping." Chelsea shifted positions so she leaned against the couch's arm rest, making sure Nia saw the back of the laptop lid instead of the screen. "How are you feeling, Nia? I guess you probably won't be up for seeing Miles tonight."

Nia shrugged. Honestly, after her mother and Chelsea's fight, she didn't care much about canceling her date anymore. "I'll video chat with him later and apologize for rescheduling. He'll understand. I slept a lot yesterday but I'm still..." She paused to blow her nose, taking a tissue from her ever-present tissue box. "Yucky."

Her aunt frowned sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about your date. So, uh...I guess you were sleeping when your mom and I got home yesterday, right?" _I hope. Seriously, I wish_ I _didn't hear that fight yesterday, and I was in it. I'd feel even more awful if Nia heard it._

"Well..." Nia trailed off, not sure how to answer the question. She'd planned to be honest, but at the same time, she didn't want to salt the wound. It was also difficult to form a response when Chelsea's thoughts became increasingly panicked.

 _Oh my God. She heard, I can tell. That's why it's taking so long to answer. Now what? I can't tell her I'm looking at apartments. I should just brush it off and tell her it was nothing. But what if I find an apartment tomorrow?_

 _Man, good thing Booker's the one with the visions. Rae and I would be in real trouble if Nia had a psychic cold._

"What's a psychic cold?"

Nia had been so shocked that she'd blurted the question without thinking. A second later she realized she'd given herself away. Her aunt's reaction unfolded in slow-motion stages that Nia could actually distinguish from each other. First Chelsea's face showed bewilderment, confusion, wondering how Nia knew to ask. Then came the complete disbelief, her jaw dropping, eyes widening at her honorary niece. Finally Chelsea shook her head and fought for composure, gently closing the laptop lid before putting it aside on the coffee table. "Nia..." she said in a near-whisper. "H-how...where did you..."

"You're looking for an apartment, even though you really don't want to leave. You're willing to go if it means saving 'the best friendship you ever had.'" Nia couldn't figure out how to cover her slip, so she went for the truth instead. At least she'd find out what a psychic cold was.

Chelsea hesitated, still struggling to form words. "Y-you...can read...my mind."

"Yeah, yours and everyone else's. It was cool but now it's really starting to freak me out. Aunt Chels, what's happening to me?" It felt weird having this conversation with her non-psychic aunt instead of her mother. Then again, Chelsea probably knew everything Raven knew about psychics since they'd grown up together. Raven mentioned that Chelsea was one of the first people she told when she began having visions.

"But...but you're not psychic!" Chelsea exclaimed, snapping out of her daze. "H-how can you have a psychic cold if you're not psychic when you're healthy?"

Becoming impatient, Nia asked again, "What's a psychic cold?"

"It's exactly like a regular cold, but for psychics, reading minds is one of the symptoms along with a runny nose. Your mother's had a few over the years." Chelsea frowned. "Would've been nice if she'd had one when I met Levi's father."

Nia wisely decided to ignore that last comment. "So...you're saying this is temporary? I won't have any psychic abilities once I'm better?" While reading minds would take some getting used to, Nia thought she'd finally gotten her power. She didn't like the idea of going back to her normal, boring self as soon as she got better. What did this mean, anyway? She'd only be able to use her power when she caught a cold? That sounded ridiculous.

Overwhelmed, Chelsea stared at Nia for a long moment. "I-I have no idea. It's different because you're not usually psychic. Your mom should take you to the center so Dr. Sleevemore can figure out what's going on."

"Looks like I'll get to see Miles after all." Nia felt a little better knowing she might be able to get some answers. With one problem addressed, she went back to her original concern. "Aunt Chels, you can't leave! It feels like you and Levi just moved in and...I don't want things to change again so soon. You and Levi belong here."

Moved by the confession, Chelsea put her arm around Nia's shoulders. "Hey, no matter what happens, it'll be okay. I'll always be your 'Aunt Chels' and nothing will change that, got it? Maybe we won't live right down the hall from each other..."

"But what if you move to San Francisco?" Nia interrupted, tears forming. "What if Booker and I don't grow up with Levi? He won't be our little brother anymore."

That made Chelsea pause. Nia didn't need to read her mind to know that Chelsea never considered this when she threatened to move back to her home state. "I-I'm going to do everything I can to avoid moving back to San Francisco, okay? I want Levi to stay in the same school and grow up with you and Booker. It would break my heart if he couldn't, even if your mom and I are fighting. And you're right, it wouldn't be fair to change our home again when things just settled down."

"Then don't," Nia insisted. "Stay here with us. I can read your mind, Aunt Chels. I know how much you don't want to leave."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I can't lie about that, huh?" Chelsea meant it as a joke, but she took a few seconds to go through her options. Nia knew because she heard them. In the end, Chelsea gave her an embarrassed smile. "Honestly, psychic colds always weirded me out a little too. I mean, never knowing if someone else is poking around your thoughts..."

"Sorry, um, I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I can't really control it yet." _For the most part,_ Nia thought, grateful no one could read _her_ mind.

Chelsea nodded in understanding. "Your mom had that problem at first. She heard your grandparents think some things she did _not_ want to hear."

"You'll have to tell me that story. But first, I want to know why you can't end this fight with mom. You've been best friends your whole lives! Are you really going to throw it away without doing everything possible to make things right?"

"We're not throwing it away, we just need a break. Like how you, Booker and Levi start arguing if you spend too much time together."

"But we can't move out if we get on each others' nerves," Nia argued. "Don't you see it, Aunt Chels? If you move out while you're fighting, you'll never be like you were. I guess I'll accept it if you have to move, but please, make up with Mom first. Don't leave while you're angry."

Her aunt was quiet for a long moment, looking scared more than anything else. Nia tried not to pry, but she picked up Chelsea's main fear – losing Raven as a best friend. Chelsea wrapped Nia in a tight hug, both sitting there with tears in their eyes. "I'll talk to your mom when she gets home, okay? We'll clear things up, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Booker and Raven finished up their breakfast. Even though he complained to Nia at first, he didn't mind the parental bonding time, or the half-eaten chocolate chip pancakes on his plate. Raven tried to change the subject from Chelsea, asking him about school and everything else going on in his life. Eventually he wound back around to the real reason they'd unexpectedly gone out to breakfast. "So like, Aunt Chelsea and Levi aren't _really_ leaving, right?"

His mother gave him an exasperated look, one usually followed by "Booker, be quiet." Instead Raven's curiosity mixed with her annoyance. "Okay, I'll play. How do you figure Chelsea and Levi aren't leaving? After you've been told, several times, that they are?"

"Destiny," Booker said, taking a huge bite of his breakfast. Around a mouthful of pancakes he explained, "I have a feeling they're not supposed to leave. Since we're psychics, we have to trust our instincts, right?"

Though still reluctant, Raven nodded and considered his train of thought. "Sometimes. But wanting something, even seeing it in a vision, doesn't mean it will happen. I've found that out the hard way again, and again, and again, and again..." Raven shook her head. "I've heard it helps if you learn to manage your expectations. Heard it, never tried it myself."

Booker hesitated. His mother almost never admitted she was wrong, especially not around her children. She must really want to avoid the topic of Chelsea moving out. "Is that why you're...um, maybe not so happy with how things are?" He broached the subject very slowly, carefully, knowing he might have to retreat without warning. "You always think they should be better?"

At Booker's question, Raven put down her fork and made sure she had his attention. "It's okay to believe in 'destiny,' to want something to happen against all odds. But you also have to accept reality when what you want doesn't happen. Most of the time, the universe doesn't care what you want, and surprises you with the exact opposite. I thought your daddy and I were destined but we weren't." Raven paused, her eyes lowered as she reminisced. "Even with my ability, I couldn't prevent bad stuff from happening, no matter what I did. After a while you just stop trying."

Booker didn't reply for a minute, staring down at his plate but not eating anything. He never expected this level of honesty. No matter how he felt, he couldn't take back his question, but he didn't have to agree with her either. "So you kicked Aunt Chelsea out of the apartment because you stopped trying to be friends?"

"Hey, let's get something straight. Chelsea is still my best friend, even if we're fighting at the moment, and I did _not_ kick her out. I merely...suggested it, and she thought it was a good idea."

"Got it. You _suggested_ Aunt Chelsea get out, just because you're fighting?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him in a warning. "I haven't given up, I just think we need our own space. I always _remind_ Chelsea about finding a job because...I honestly can't think of anything else to say to her. I just think about how I'm so busy, and tired, while she's not. That wouldn't happen if we didn't see each other every day, all day long." She then added, "This is between you and me by the way."

"Yeah, I figured," Booker assured her. "So there's nothing you can do to be friends and roommates again? Just breathing the same air drives you crazy?"

"It's not a simple problem to fix, Booker. There are other issues I can't really explain..."

"Like money?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. And that's something I will never discuss with you kids. But...well, okay, it does drive me crazy because Chelsea achieved so much with her invention. She had it all and then it was gone. I constantly wonder if that could happen to me, even if my fashion line takes off. And I'm even a...tiny, tiny bit... jealous. Because at least she knows what it is to follow through on a dream and make it big."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Booker asked. "You're finally going to use the money, right?"

"Yeah, but it's...it's hard to take a chance when you're older. There's more to consider, more to risk. What if whatever I try, fails? What if I'll never find the success that Chelsea did? Realistically speaking, plenty of people never achieve their dreams. What if that's my destiny? "

Booker simply raised an eyebrow at her mother's dramatics. "Come on, Mom. I'd say you're a pretty successful mother, and a great best friend up until yesterday. Don't you always tell me to try my best? That it doesn't matter what happens, as long as I give it my all? If you want to be a designer, and convince Aunt Chels to stay, you have to do whatever you can to make it work. And I don't think you have yet." Booker grimaced, anticipating his mother's response. He'd complimented her but there was a chance he'd stepped out of line. Either he was about to be grounded for the rest of the weekend, or...

"You know, Booker, you're right. I haven't." While he let out a sigh of relief, Raven smiled to herself before returning to her breakfast. "I haven't tried everything yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Those chocolate chip pancakes were good. We need to go to that diner again. Maybe I can talk Mom making it into a regular Saturday thing..._

 _I can't wait for this weekend to end. First I have to worry about Nia reading my very private thoughts, and now I might be moving to San Francisco. I hate this! What if Mom and Auntie Rae never make up? Would I call her Raven instead of Auntie Rae? Miss Baxter? Man, that sounds wrong..._

 _This is crazy! Visions are cool and all, but actually knowing what someone's thinking? So many possibilities! This is great! Wouldn't it be so freaky if Nia's hearing this right now?_

"Tess, I am hearing you right now so please stop!" Nia exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears. She stood with her brothers and Tess in the living room after Raven dropped Booker off. At first Nia didn't hear anything, but then it all bombarded her at once. What if she could still read minds on Monday? She couldn't go to school like this. "Everybody, please stop! Just stop thinking!"

"No problem, I don't usually have much going on up there anyway," Tess joked. She frowned when she saw the distress on her best friend's face. "Hey, are you okay? Maybe we should call your mom."

Nia shook her head. "Don't call Mom. She says driving the Scut car gives her time to think, and I want her to think about her fight with Aunt Chelsea. Besides, Aunt Chels might be able to help when she comes back from doing the laundry."

"What does my mom know about mind-reading?" Levi asked, amazed. "Is she psychic too? Because I kind of have trouble believing that."

While Booker and Tess nodded in agreement, Nia explained, "She's not psychic, but she's been friends with Mom for like, ever – she's seen everything. She even told me the whole story of Mom's first psychic cold." Nia smirked at Booker. "Nana Loretta was in town, so Grandma Tanya had some very not-nice thoughts about her."

"Who's Nana Loretta?" Tess asked.

"Our grandpa's mother," Nia answered. "She and Grandma don't get along."

Instead of sharing her amusement, Booker was surprised. "They don't? Since when?"

"Oh, come on Booker, you've never noticed?"

"Not really. They never visit at the same time."

Nia realized she'd stopped hearing everyone's thoughts. Apparently she didn't hear as much when she was in the middle of a conversation. If she wanted to hang out with her friends, she'd have to keep them talking. "Anyway, Aunt Chels might know how I can block out everyone's thoughts until my cold is gone. But she's not sure if I'll go back to normal, because usually, only psychics get psychic colds. She thinks Mom should take me to see Dr. Sleevemore."

"That's perfect!" Booker exclaimed. "Mom and Aunt Chels will need to talk to each other about you and your condition. We really couldn't have timed it any better."

"How about that," Nia retorted, her words heavy with sarcasm. "We're so lucky I caught a cold."

"Right?" Booker agreed, oblivious.

While the older kids talked, Levi sat on the couch and looked like he might cry. "What happened?" he demanded. "You told me Mom and Auntie Rae are fighting but you won't tell me why."

"They didn't tell me either," Tess pointed out.

"But you don't live here," Levi insisted. "It's my life that might change and I deserve to know."

Nia and Booker traded guilty frowns. They agreed with Levi to an extent, which is why they told him about the fight and Chelsea's backup plan to live with her family in San Francisco. On the other hand they didn't tell him the details, mainly because they didn't fully understand themselves. Even after comparing notes, they still couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for Raven and Chelsea's fighting. Knowing more about how the moms felt didn't explain the current state of their friendship. "We haven't told you because we haven't figured it out yet," Nia confessed. "When we do, we'll tell you."

"Yeah," Booker said. "I think it's a grown-up thing we won't understand until we're older."

Pouting, Levi rested his arms on his knees and stared down at the floor. "That stinks. How can we fix this if we don't know what the problem is?"

Nia sat next to Levi and put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, we've done a lot. We've talked to Mom and Aunt Chels, so hopefully they'll calm down by the time Mom gets home. Maybe we did just enough to push them back together."

* * *

Chelsea noticed that when Raven got home, the boys and Tess left to play basketball while Nia went back to her room to rest. The kids meant to make themselves scarce, but after Nia heard everything (and then some) the day before, the adults knew they wouldn't have any privacy in the apartment. Chelsea suggested she and Raven have their talk up on the roof. Fortunately for them, no one else in the building was using it.

She didn't expect much from this talk. Honestly, she was just as mystified as the kids when it came to her and Raven's animosity. Raven always had a lot of energy, with a non-existent filter, so Chelsea developed a thick skin over the years. Recently though...the comments became bitter, mean-spirited, which was so not Raven. Deep down Chelsea was more concerned than angry. But since Raven insulted her on a daily basis lately, she felt less inclined to reach out.

The kids gave her an excuse to start the conversation. Maybe if Chelsea got Raven to open up about what was bothering her, they could resolve their issues...because Chelsea had no idea what their issues were. Sure, Raven was the breadwinner, but Chelsea always contributed enough savings to at least cover half the rent. A minimum-wage job would barely replace the amount she already paid, so why waste the energy? Why shouldn't she take the extra time to plan her and Levi's future? She thought Raven understood her need to recuperate after her nightmarish divorce.

Raven's problem went much deeper than Chelsea's current state of unemployment. Chelsea was determined to figure it out, especially after talking with Nia. (Funny, usually parents helped their kids through a crisis, not the other way around). Moving out on a sour note could ruin a twenty-year friendship. While Chelsea still might decide to leave, she needed to make things right first.

As soon as Raven shut the door behind them, Chelsea said, "Rae, the kids know that Levi and I might move out. Our fighting really upset them. It upset me too."

"Yeah, same here," Raven confessed. She wandered around the rooftop as she spoke, not quite meeting Chelsea's eye. "Booker didn't need a ride to school. He wanted to talk to me about...everything. It made me realize how much the kids would be affected if our home life changed again so soon after the divorce." She hugged her arms around herself and stared down at the floor. "I don't really want you to leave. It just popped into my head. Sometimes I blurt stuff out, and I don't have time to think if it's a good idea or not."

"So you're...taking it back?" Chelsea asked because she honestly wasn't sure. Raven had a way of apologizing without actually apologizing.

Though she still crossed her arms, Raven finally made eye contact. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Chels. Our fight got way out of hand."

"Yeah, it did, and I'm sorry too. But I don't understand why it did," Chelsea confessed. "Rae, it's not just the kids who are worried about you. I am too, and I didn't mean it as an insult yesterday when I said you were 'miserable.' Okay, yeah, maybe I should've used a nicer word, but you've...you've lost something. You don't enjoy anything anymore and you won't go after your dream, even though you've had ten thousand dollars sitting in the bank for months."

Raven let out a deep breath. "It's true. I haven't been happy, and I took it out on you because I wanted you to be miserable with me. I get that you're struggling too, but I always saw you doing things and going places...like Vegas...so it just made me..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Raven answered. "You don't know what you're doing either, but you don't let it bother you. I wanted it to bother you."

Chelsea's eyes widened. How did Raven, her best friend, not notice her inner turmoil? They lived together and saw each other every day. Raven should have seen through Chelsea's fake smiles and forced optimism. "You really think it doesn't bother me?" she asked, incredulous. "Rae, it's killing me. Maybe I was selfish for not taking the first minimum-wage job I could find. But I couldn't go from where I was, to a crappy job that would barely cover the bills. I've been holding out for a job I could turn into a second career. So, maybe I should have communicated that better, and I should have told you that the trip to Vegas was for business. But you always snapped at me when I brought it up so..."

"Wait, wait...I'm supposed to believe that you went to Vegas on _business?_ What, you want to resurrect your dance career and become a showgirl?"

Unable to help it, Chelsea rolled her eyes. "See? You didn't even let me finish my sentence, or hear anything else I said." Raven closed her mouth and, with an over-dramatic flourish, indicated for Chelsea to continue. "Thank you," Chelsea retorted. "I went to Vegas for a trade show. I've gone before, remember? When I invented the Shmop, and then for other products I added to the line. I went again this year because I wanted some inspiration. I thought maybe if I was in that atmosphere, a light bulb would go off and I'd come up with the next...light bulb. Needless to say it did not happen."

Raven stayed quiet for a minute, sympathy in her expression. "And here I was, feeling jealous that you once had a Shmop empire. When I was driving around today, I kept wishing I had your...well, your _vision._ Your ability to see the big picture and know what will work in the long run. I'm too scared to move forward, because I can't see the second step after the first one. What if everything I try, fails? What if I have to accept that I've failed before I've even begun?" She paused, holding back tears and staring at the floor again. "Chels, I'm so scared. All the time. I'm miserable because I'm scared of not being good enough."

Chelsea's reply was to wrap her best friend in a tight hug. They sat on a bench, both crying silently and leaning on each other. "I think we needed this," Chelsea said, trying to make it a joke. "We needed a good cry. Life sucks."

"Yeah, but you know what? Hearing you admit it makes me feel a little better."

"Glad to help." Chelsea paused, overwhelmed with emotion. One thought emerged from thousands pinging around her mind. "You know, Rae...it's too bad I couldn't just sell your clothes. I need a product and you have one."

Raven's startled gasp made Chelsea jump. Looking happier than she'd been in months, Raven leaped to her feet, literally hopping with excitement. _"That's it! Oh my God, Chels, that's it!_ That's what I've been circling around all day! I kept thinking how I wanted your organizational skills. It never occurred to me to ask you for yours!"

"What are you talking about? I can't sell your clothes. They're yours."

"So? We've had sales jobs over the years, and we didn't make any of that stuff ourselves," Raven pointed out. "We could form our own company. I'll focus on design, and you focus on all the marketing and production junk I was never gonna figure out anyway."

Chelsea began to see it. Her first thought went to home shopping networks – she'd sold plenty there and still had contacts. She could also use her contacts to find people who'd create and distribute Raven's designs, once the orders came in. There were ads to run and a website to build...she'd done it all before, so she could do it again. This time would be even better because she'd help her best friend achieve a life-long dream.

"Rae, I believe you've got a business partner."

After wallowing moments earlier, Chelsea jumped up to hug her best friend again. This time they laughed and cried happy tears and promised to work the hardest they'd ever worked in their lives. After they calmed slightly, Raven glanced over at Chelsea. "So...this means you're staying here, right? I mean, uh, it'll be more convenient now that we're going into business together."

Chelsea grinned. "Yeah, looks like I am."

Returning the smile, Raven headed towards the door. "Come on, we better tell the kids you're staying. And we can tell them all about Raven and Chelsea Incorporated."

"Um, about the kids. There's something else." Chelsea took a deep breath before continuing. "Rae, Nia doesn't have a normal cold. She's...she's reading minds."

Raven froze with the smile still on her face, gradually becoming more shocked as the news registered. "I-I'm sorry. Did you just say my non-psychic baby has a psychic cold?"

"Basically."

"But _how_...I thought that was impossible...what does this mean? _"_ Raven gasped, her eyes widening with a new realization. "So yesterday, when she overheard our fight, she also heard..."

"Yup, she did."

"Oh snap, this isn't good."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wrote this as my version of a season premiere – an "episode" that resolved Raven and Chelsea's issues, and set up story lines I want to see in the show. This was written after the Sleevemore trilogy so unfortunately it's become pretty AU. I would love for Chelsea to return and become a full-time character, but it looks like that's not happening. (I see this _Sebastion_ character and all I can think is how that should be Chelsea. *cries*) I guess this is my fantasy episode now.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't post fanfic often, so it's nice to know that people still read when I do post.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Even though she knew her mother and Chelsea were talking upstairs, Nia genuinely tried to take a nap. She did have a bad cold after all. While she could read others' minds, _her_ head was foggy, and dizzy at any given moment. Her nose felt worse. She'd already used up a whole box of tissues and was tearing through her second. Hopefully the medicine her mother brought home would give her some relief.

Raven shouting her name interrupted Nia's sound sleep. Apparently Aunt Chelsea told her about the psychic cold. Nia didn't even mind when she saw that her mother and her aunt were getting along again. In the car to the Sleevemore Center, she smiled the entire ride there while Raven and Chelsea explained their business plans. Not only had she and her brothers resolved the fight, they'd helped their parents' careers as well.

Booker and Levi sat on either side of her in the car. Levi leaned away from her to avoid catching her cold, but Booker didn't seem to care. (Nia suspected he would be happy to catch her cold if it meant reading minds.) They also couldn't help smiling, equally thrilled that the moms were getting along.

The Baxter-Grayson clan drew some attention when they showed up at the center without an appointment. After saying hello to familiar faces, with Nia apologizing to Miles again, Dr. Sleevemore told everyone to clear out while he diagnosed the patient. "So Booker," Dr. Sleevemore said, directing them to the exam tables. "I heard one of you say 'psychic cold.' Funny, your nose doesn't look very red to me."

Nia stepped in front of Booker and waved. "That's because he's not the one with the cold."

"She's reading everyone's minds," Levi volunteered. "It's really cool but also kind of creepy."

Stunned, Dr. Sleevemore asked, "Nia, have you had psychic episodes before?"

"Nope, except for when I had Booker's visions. But those were his."

Dr. Sleevemore was quiet for a minute while he processed this information. "Amazing. I've never a psychic cold where the patient wasn't already psychic beforehand. Raven, did this happen to you?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I already had visions before I caught my first psychic cold. My mom told me they're normal, relatively speaking. My grandmother gets them too."

"Viv is psychic too?" Booker exclaimed.

Nia laughed. "Now it makes sense. Any time Mom say she's going to call Viv, Viv calls her first."

"She's such a show-off," Raven grumbled. "I'm gonna beat her to it one of these days."

Booker stared at his mother. "Okay, I gotta know. Grandma Tanya – psychic or not psychic?"

"Not psychic."

"Huh."

"If I may get us back on track," Dr. Sleevemore said, patting the examination table. "Nia, hop up. Raven, if it's alright with you, Dr. Jasmine and I will do a few tests. I have a theory and I want to see if we can confirm it."

Over the next couple hours, Nia took a variety of tests. Most of them involved being attached to weird machines that measured and analyzed psychic activity. Booker even participated in a few of them to see if their twin connection made a difference. After they were done, she hung out with Miles while Dr. Sleevemore and Dr. Jasmine reviewed the results. Nia returned to the examination table with her family to hear the diagnosis.

With an arm around her daughter's shoulders, Raven demanded, "So, what's going on with Nia?"

"Did you find out how she caught a psychic cold?" Chelsea asked.

Dr. Jasmine stepped forward. "We believe it goes back to my VNA theory. Nia has the potential for psychic abilities, so they came out when she got a cold."

"But I've had colds before, and this never happened," Nia argued.

"We think your psychic senses have been heightened given recent events," Dr. Sleevemore explained. "First your twin brother gains his psychic abilities, which could affect yours through your bond. Then you temporarily gain his visions. All of this could have shocked your system and woken up dormant abilities. Reading minds might even be your main ability. I definitely want to see you back here once you recover from your cold."

Nia hesitated while she sorted through the new information. "Wait, so, you don't even know if I'll stop reading minds or not?"

Dr. Sleevemore shrugged. "My inclination is to say it will fade, mainly because of your family history. But you also might start having visions. Again, I've never seen this before, so I can't give you a definite answer. You clearly have some psychic ability...right below the surface, searching for an outlet. After you recover from your cold, you can start coming here for what we call 'psychic tutoring.'"

"'Psychic tutoring'?" Nia, Booker and Raven asked in unison.

"Yes, it's a program I've developed to help encourage psychic abilities. It mostly involves meditation and other exercises. Many of the members here participate."

Her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Raven asked, "So...if Nia does this, she'll develop her psychic ability? Visions like me and Booker?"

"Most likely. Again, I can't guarantee it. At the very least she'll become more intuitive."

While Nia smiled, eager to finally be psychic like the rest of her family, Raven gave her a stern look. "Nia, you have to really think about this. I know you want visions, but sometimes they feel more like a curse than a gift. If you develop a psychic ability...it'll change your life forever."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Booker asked. "Visions are amazing. I mean, you wouldn't give them up, right?"

Both twins were confused when Raven and Dr. Sleevemore made eye contact for a long, tense moment. Chelsea gave Raven a brief hug. The three adults clearly shared a complex history that would not be revealed until their kids were older. Still, Nia pressed anyway. "You wouldn't, right Mom?"

Another long silence passed before Raven finally answered. "No. No, I wouldn't give up my visions, and they are amazing. But knowing something in advance can be a burden. If it's bad, and you can't change it...you always feel responsible. Even if you're not." She glanced at her son, and he couldn't meet her gaze.

Nia believed her mother. Visions were probably more complicated than she could imagine. Even so, she didn't let it distract her from this golden opportunity. What if this was her only chance to be psychic? Her life already changed when Booker had his first vision, so she knew exactly what her decision would be. "Mom, I've wanted visions ever since I found out about them. And it's not like flipping a switch. If I go to a few tutoring sessions and I don't like them, I'll stop. But I want this, Mom. More than anything."

* * *

Almost a week later, Nia shuffled into her apartment after school, looking dejected as she dumped her backpack on the club chair. Her mother and Chelsea barely noticed. After saying hello, they returned to their original task – planning Raven's fashion line. Raven rediscovered her passion for it now that she had Chelsea's input. While Chelsea didn't design, she knew what people liked and needed. She added practicality that balanced out Raven's over-the-top tendencies.

Seeing them together improved Nia's mood more than she'd expected. Almost losing Aunt Chelsea and Levi made her realize how lucky she was to have them. Trying not to smile, Nia cleared her throat to get the moms' attention again. "So, I'm feeling much better. My cold is gone."

That made them both glance over. "Glad to hear it, sweetie," Raven said, but there was worry in her eyes. "Does this mean...?"

Nia sighed and flopped down on the couch next to the moms. "Yup. I am officially back to being the only non-psychic Baxter."

Putting an arm around her daughters' shoulders, Raven assured her, "Hey, you can still go to those psychic tutoring sessions. And it doesn't matter to me if you never get visions, or any other ability. All I care about is that you're happy. Trust me, after all I've been through with my visions, they're not all they're cracked up to be."

"Hey," Chelsea said, "We've had some great times because of those visions. It's a part of who you are...like how I can organize, and Nia's great at science. Visions aren't a gift or a curse – they just are. What matters is how you handle them." Distracted by a drawing on the table, Chelsea picked it up and tilted her head sideways. "Rae, is that a scarf or a dress?"

Raven groaned. "It's a poncho, Chels. I was trying something."

"Uh huh, and would the bike shorts come with it?"

Annoyed, Raven grabbed the paper out of Chelsea's hands. "It's a work in progress, okay?"

Nia couldn't help laughing. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're getting along again. I keep remembering what you thought about each other when you were angry, and it goes back to what mom said about visions. Reading minds was cool, but there were times I heard stuff I did _not_ want to hear." Both Monday and Tuesday she had to go home from school early. She'd tried to stay, but the constant overload of thoughts became too much. Maybe she shouldn't rush to be psychic if she might end up hearing her classmates' thoughts all day long.

Her mother looked embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Chels told me how you heard what we were thinking during our fight. In my defense I didn't realize anyone else was in my head." She paused. "You know, you'd think I would? Maybe I should go to some tutoring sessions myself and fine-tune my psychic intuition."

"It's weird," Nia said. "Nothing I heard was worse than what you actually said to each other. Both of you kept thinking how much you regretted the fight, but you just kept going."

Chelsea nodded. "Well, I think your mother and I need to start communicating better, so we don't fight like that again."

"Come on, Chels, we're always gonna fight. It's what best friends do," Raven replied. "But we can do everything in our power to avoid it. I know you're gonna find your own place eventually, but it needs to be a rational, mature decision – not something we use against each other when we don't get along."

Relieved there would be peace in her household again, for a while at least, Nia went to pick up her backpack. "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along again. I'm going to study."

"What test do you have?" Raven asked.

Nia reached into her backpack and took out a book on meditation. "It's not a test, exactly. I found this in the library, so I thought I'd try to practice before my first psychic tutoring session. Wish me luck."


End file.
